


Please Don't Go

by SpaceMyshka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceMyshka/pseuds/SpaceMyshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He left...He's not coming back and it's all my fault" Just a small drabble of Levi leaving Eren after a fight they had... Disclaimer: I don't own SNK or the character, just the plot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>//This is also on my FF.net account too- under Neonjay//<br/>As i said this is just a drabble~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Go

Please Don’t Go  
Disclaimer: I do not own Snk- or the characters, just the plot of this fic. 

Eren wasn’t the type to just give up, he fought for what he wanted –and almost never lost. So now that his heart was breaking he wasn’t so sure that he could fight anymore. He was holding back his tears as he watched his lover – Levi board onto his plane… His lover which never turned to look at him didn’t even give him a good bye kiss… Their most recent fight had caused this… Eren honestly blamed Erwin for everything that had happened. Erwin just couldn’t keep his hands to himself – he still wanted Levi, and Eren would never give him up. He bit his lip as Levi was finally out of sight…He held himself, trying to restrain himself from running into that plane and drag Levi out of it, but he knew it would never happen. The damage had been done- he messed up. Accusing Levi of cheating was something he’d never thought he’d do but it happened… 

He turned around to start heading out and stopped when he saw Armin there waiting for him. Armin was giving him a sad look, upon receiving that look Eren finally burst into tears. Armin quick to act embraced Eren as he broke down-shaking and into uncontrollable sobs. 

“Eren… He’ll come back… He can’t stay away from you forever. He loves you- He’d die without you” Eren wasn’t listening to anything aside his heart shattering. He wished he could take it all back. 

“He’s not coming back Armin.. You should have heard the things he said to me.. The look that he gave me… I caused this – my stupid jealousy caused this.”  
The cries began to die down as Armin petted his hair, but it wasn’t enough to sooth the pain that he was currently feeling. Eren wondered when he would hear from Levi- the pain grew more. 

“I just wished … he’d said ‘Goodbye kid- I’ll see you soon’.. But I know that it’s not going to happen.. But I can just dream..” Eren said solemnly. 

“Goodbye Levi.. I’ll always love you”


End file.
